powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Racer Zord
1= The Racer Zord is Beast Morphers Red's personal Zord in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Overview The Racer Zord's default mode is its Remote Mode, a car-based form of the zord. It displays no powers in this form other than speed. Appearances: Beast Morphers S1 Episodes 2-22, S2 Episodes 1 History to be added Racer Zord Linked Mode The Racer Zord Linked Mode is a mode with Cruise linked to the front of the zord. It requires no typing on the keypad to form and becomes this form automatically when Devon enters it with Cruise. In this mode it can use missiles for far range attack or extend the blade (serving as the spoiler) to slash opponents. Another attack it uses a lot would be the Rapid Blast, an attack where it projects its doors outwards to reveal laser cannons which can fire quick bursts of red energy at the Gigadrone. In the episode "End of the Road", a single barrage was powerful enough to wipe out Needledrone and tear its needle from the Wheeler Zord Gorilla Mode. It can also drive up virtually vertical walls as shown in the episode "Evox Upgraded" when it fled from the chain of explosions caused by Blaze's Megazord being destroyed. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 2-6, 9, 14-17, 20 Cheetah Mode The Racer Zord Cheetah Mode is the Racer Zord's animal-based mode that is formed by typing 'RZC' into the keypad. The Zord is the most agile of the forms, able to dodge Shoveldrone's missiles easily. Its main attack in this form is the Beast Bite where it bites down on the Gigadrone's head. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 4, 15, 22 Battle Mode The Racer Zord Battle Mode is a Megazord-like form of the Racer Zord that is formed by typing 'RZB' into the keypad. The most powerful of the original three Zords, the Battle Mode uses its sword to slash and stab the Gigadrones. It's finisher is the Cheetah Strike where Devon would call upon his Cheetah Beast Blaster and fire it. Once that happens, the Racer Zord would charge up its Sabre with green pixelated energy and then slash the Gigadrone with enough force to destroy it. A more powerful version is the Cheetah Hyper Strike, a more powerful version of the normal finisher which involves charging the Sabre up with green energy and unleashing a small energy slash to destroy the Gigadrone. In the episode "Evox Upgraded", just three slashes were powerful enough to destroy Blaze and his Megazord. Appearances: Beast Morphers S1, Episodes 2-22, S2 Episodes 1 Cockpit CB-01 Cockpit.jpg|Racer Zord Combinations A list of combinations that include the Racer Zord: *Beast-X Megazord **Beast-X Ultrazord Notes *The Racer Zord is the only Beast-X Zord that has four interchangeable modes; namely Remote Mode, Cheetah Mode, Battle Mode, & Megazord Mode. *This is the first time since Turbo that the Red Ranger's Zord has a robot & vehicle mode. (The Red Turbo Ranger had the Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord.) *The Racer Zord was shown to have survived after the Beast-X Ultrazord was destroyed by Evox. Appearances See Also Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Zords (Beast Morphers) Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:PR 1 Category:Car Zords Category:Big Cat Zords